


What happened to Tohru!?!?!

by PHANTOM_QUEENESS



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket 2019
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Kitty Tohru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM_QUEENESS/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS
Summary: Tohru wakes up with a strange feeling. She looks in the mirror and quickly locks herself in her room. When Kyo goes to investigate, he gets the shock of his life.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What happened to Tohru!?!?!

Tohru woke up, smiling at the sunlight pouring in through the curtains. She got up and went to the bathroom, ready to start the new day. But then she looked in the mirror.

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki were all at the table. They were in complete silence, until they head a door slam upstairs. They exchanged confused glances, waiting for someone to step up and investigate. Kyo sighed. “I’ll go.” He got up and went to go check on Tohru.

He knocked on her door. “Tohru? Tohru. I know you’re in there.” No answer. “Tohru, come on! What’s wrong?” Still no answer. He groaned and opened the door. He looked over at the bed and saw a figure under the bed. Confused, he walked over. “What are you doing under the bed?” Nothing. “I can see your foot, Tohru.” Said foot was then pulled under the bed. “Tohru, I don’t wanna have to play games here. If you don’t come out, I’ll PULL YOU out!” He said.

She sighed and crawled out from under the bed, her head first. Her head. WAIT. Where were her ears!? Kyo took a step back, baffled. “Are- are those freaking CAT EARS!?!?” Tohru got out from under the bed completely and looked up at Kyo. Her brown eyes had a cat pupil. ‘This was really getting weird...’ Kyo thought.

Tohru giggled nervously. “I... I woke up like this. I also have... a tail. So, I guess my dream of being the year of the cat came true...?” she said, unsure. “Okay, FIRST OF ALL, there is nothing good about the year of the cat. Second, what did you do!?” “I don’t know. I just woke up like this.”

After the initial shock of the ears, eyes, and... tail, the two of them just sat on Tohru’s bed. “So, the ears and tail are real?” “Uh, yeah. They at least feel like it.” Kyo blushed and looked away bashfully. As always, Tohru was oblivious to Kyo’s embarrassment. She smiled innocently and grabbed his hand. She then placed his hand onto one her ears. Kyo immediately retracted his hand. “W-what are you doing?” “I thought you wanted to know if they were real.” She said with confusion.

At first, it’s awkward tension. But then Kyo sighed and put his hand back onto one of her ears. She smiled, closing her eyes in bliss. Kyo was beyond too embarrassed to admit it, but her ear felt so soft! He may be the spirit of the cat, but he doesn’t PET them much. Normally when a bunch of cats swarm him, he gets annoyed. Even more now because of those dumb nicknames at school. But her ear felt so fluffy!

Kyo then put his other hand on her other ear, scratching and rubbing. She smiled and giggled. Kyo smiled and laughed a little as he kept petting her and she ended up landing her head on his lap. They both laughed with blushing faces as Kyo pet Tohru’s ears.

Eventually, Tohru fell asleep. Kyo smiled softly and leaned down. He kissed her on one of her ears and said in a quiet voice, “Sweet dreams, Tohru.” She smiled and snuggled closer into his lap. Kyo then laid back and fell asleep with her by his side. Or... lap.

The END~~~!


End file.
